Upper Swamp Lane
Image:Thais Streets.jpg rect 119 123 193 127 Royal Avenue rect 195 103 199 205 Temple Street rect 199 109 311 113 Mill Avenue rect 99 173 194 178 Main Street rect 199 173 306 177 Main Street rect 134 178 138 289 Harbour Street rect 134 289 147 294 Harbour Street rect 143 294 147 308 Harbour Street rect 313 96 317 176 The City Wall rect 308 170 312 176 The City Wall rect 308 175 312 268 The City Wall rect 229 177 234 208 Farm Lane rect 233 204 244 208 Farm Lane rect 241 207 244 237 Farm Lane rect 236 232 240 246 Farm Lane rect 61 241 133 245 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 61 245 65 259 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 259 79 263 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 75 262 79 272 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 262 36 274 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 27 274 36 279 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 137 245 239 249 Upper Swamp Lane rect 235 248 239 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 239 254 307 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 137 268 193 272 Lower Swamp Lane rect 188 249 193 267 Lower Swamp Lane rect 141 214 154 229 Elane rect 141 229 154 244 Galuna rect 143 253 164 268 Upper Swamp Lane 2 rect 167 253 188 268 Upper Swamp Lane 4 rect 211 261 222 272 Alai Flats, Flat 01 rect 221 261 232 272 Alai Flats, Flat 02 rect 211 271 222 282 Alai Flats, Flat 03 rect 236 261 247 272 Alai Flats, Flat 04 rect 235 261 242 287 Alai Flats, Flat 05 rect 231 285 247 296 Alai Flats, Flat 06 rect 221 285 232 296 Alai Flats, Flat 07 rect 211 285 222 296 Alai Flats, Flat 08 rect 247 235 282 254 Southern Thais Guildhall rect 253 261 272 276 Upper Swamp Lane 8 rect 275 261 288 270 Lower Swamp Lane 10 rect 192 261 304 282 Upper Swamp Lane 12 desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. Upper Swamp Lane is in south Thais. It touches Harbour Street to the west, Lower Swamp Lane to the south, Farm Lane to the north, and The City Wall to the east. Buildings and NPCs from north to south and west to east on the street: * Elane, Paladin Guild * Galuna, Paladin Guild (second floor) * Upper Swamp Lane 2 * Upper Swamp Lane 4 * Alai Flats, Flat 01 * Alai Flats, Flat 02 * Alai Flats, Flat 03 * Alai Flats, Flat 04 * Alai Flats, Flat 05 * Alai Flats, Flat 06 * Alai Flats, Flat 07 * Alai Flats, Flat 08 * Alai Flats, Flat 11 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 12 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 13 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 14 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 15 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 16 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 17 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 18 (second floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 21 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 22 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 23 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 24 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 25 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 26 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 27 (third floor) * Alai Flats, Flat 28 (third floor) * Southern Thais Guildhall * Upper Swamp Lane 8 * Upper Swamp Lane 10 * Upper Swamp Lane 12 See Lower Swamp Lane for the buildings on the south side of Upper Swamp Lane. Category:Streets